ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Number King
How Number King joined the Tourney He's the King of Numbers. Yes, he's the Number King. And when we walks through Numberland, number bells will ring! For he's the King of Numbers. On this you can all agree that when it comes to numbers, you can always count on him. He likes the number 1 because it's loads of fun. He thinks 9 is mighty fine. He also loves 98, 17, and every number in between. The only people who don't like numbers are Zilch, Lizardman, and more recently, Monstar. The King of Numbers left Numberland and went to Nintendo Land. He signed up for the Smash Bros. Tourney, knowing that it was the only way to stop Zilch, Lizardman, and Monstar once and for all. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock the King of Numbers: *Play 2482 Versus Mode matches. *Finish Classic Mode with every Team Umizoomi character except Number King. Players can avoid having to fight him in both games by purchasing him at the Smash Store for 650 coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Shenron. For both of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight the King of Numbers at Battlefield. Upon defeating him, after purchasing him, or after making the wish for him from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the King of Numbers, in a ten count, you're out!" She will be seen right of Monstar, left of Numbuh I, above Grodus, and below Genki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Points his fingers as if counting. After the announcer calls his name The Number King makes two clones of himself and they punch together as the first Number King says "I want you to come visit me in my kingdom.". Special Attacks Number Throw (Neutral) The Number King throws a number from 1 to 9 at his opponent. The damage taken depends on the number thrown. Example, if the Number King throws a 7 at his opponent, the opponent takes 7% damage. Number Combo (Side) The Number King does a high punch and a low punch. Number Shoryuken (Up) The Number King performs a jumping uppercut in which he spins and rockets upwards while being surrounded by numbers. Number Dodge (Down) The Number King morphs into the number 7 for three seconds, evading any incoming attacks. Number Rampage (Hyper Smash) The Number King rapidly throws numbers from 1 to 9 (all of them are the same number) at his opponent. It stops after 19 numbers. The damage taken should all 19 numbers hit is 19 times the number that the Number King has thrown. Example, if the Number King throws the number 7, the total damage will be 133% damage. Number Duplication (Final Smash) The Number King makes a clone of himself, then the second Number King (controlled by the computer) fights alongside the first Number King (controlled by the player). After 20 seconds or until either Number King is KO'ed, the second Number King vanishes. Victory Animations #The Number King looks down then at the camera saying "Oh, and you've GOT to try these. My number gumballs!". #*The Number King looks down then at the camera saying "Now wait just one moment... You aren't Zilch...". (Lizardman victories only) #*The Number King looks down then at the camera saying "That's the last time you'll mess with the rest of Numberland, Zilch!". (Zilch victories only) #The Number King pretends to cry then looks up with a glare and says "Welcome to Numberland! Let me show you around.". #*The Number King pretends to cry then looks up with a glare and says "See you later, Monstar!". (Monstar victories only) #The Number King steps out from the side and holds out his arms saying "To get to Numberland, all you have to do is clap you're hands this many times.". #*The Number King steps out from the side and holds out his arms saying "Shin Kamiya, you wish to bring all the numbers together?". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance The number 7 morphs into the Number King who says "He IS trouble, and I always know Zilch is close whenever I hear his silly laugh.". Special Quotes *There's a grumpy, old wizard named Zilch who lives way over there in the crooked tower. (When fighting Monstar or Shin) *Zilch! You have abused your power on Numberland for too long! (When fighting Lizardman, Zilch (Tourney 2)) *Yes, long live my numbers, my royal subjects. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Out of all the live-action Team Umizoomi characters found in Tourney 1, the Number King is the only one that is male. Sophia XL, Sonya, Casey, Captain Ellen, Kayla, Emily G3, Vanessa Incredible, Abby Incredible, Olivia, and General Stacie are the others, but they are all females. This is basically the reverse with the animated Team Umizoomi characters in Tourney 1, where all of them but Milli are males. **He is also the only unlockable Team Umizoomi character in any Tourney series game that uses a Team Umizoomi song instead of an anime song when he's being fought when he appears on the "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" screen, which is He's the King of Numbers. *The Number King has the same French voice actor that is used by Heihachi Mishima, Night Terror, Tiger Mask, Carlos Ramon, Numbuh II, Beady Long Legs, and Pit. *The Number King has the same Japanese voice actor that is used by Ripto, Gorilla Grodd, Hercules, Vincent Van Gore, Galactus, Apocalypse. Plo Koon, and Raoh. *All of the moves that the Number King uses have the word "Number" at the beginning of their names, and this includes his Hyper Smash and Final Smash. *Although portrayed with a young looking voice in Team Umizoomi. the Number King speaks in a more older tone of voice in foreign releases. *The Number King's Tourney series quotes are a mix of his quotes from the Team Umizoomi movie called Journey to Numberland and some original quotes. *When fighting Lizardman, he tells him that he has abused Numberland for too long and refers to him as Zilch. When defeating Lizardman, he corrects himself saying that he isn't Zilch. However, the REAL Zilch becomes playable in the sequel. *The Number King is the only unlockable Team Umizoomi character who keeps his unlockability in Tourney 2. *Monstar is the default rival of the King of Numbers. Gilbert is the second rival of the King of Numbers. Category:Male characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters